


An Examination of Stamina by Viktor Nikiforov

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Barebacking, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Yuuri's stamina is a scientific wonder, rip Viktor's ass, seriously this is nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: "Viktor…" Yuuri's voice was low and gravelly, his teeth grazing the bend of Viktor's neck, "Is it really okay to keep going?" His cock stirred inside of Viktor, still rock hard, still eager. The feeling of Yuuri's semen trickling slowly out of his stretched hole made Viktor shiver, and he grabbed Yuuri's chin in his hand, yanking his face up so that their eyes could meet."I'll say this once, Yuuri. Give me everything you've got. Don't stop even if I beg for you to."





	

Viktor knew everything there was to know about Katsuki Yuuri. His favorite foods, his favorite kind of weather for a stroll, his go-to shower songs. The childhood memories that make him relax, and the ones that make him go very quiet and look very thoughtful. He knew all of his nervous habits, he knew when he was horny and wanted to get home as quickly as possible.

One thing Viktor knew incredibly well was Yuuri's higher-than-ordinary stamina.

The dark bedroom encapsulated a slew of lewd groans, gasps, desperate murmurs and the sound of bedsprings creaking. Their legs tangled in the bedsheets, Yuuri pounded into Viktor, sweat beading at his brow, his arms anchored on either side of Viktor's head to steady himself. Viktor's legs were wrapped tight around Yuuri's waist, driving him deeper. A heated Russian plea tumbled from his lips, _faster, harder,_ and Yuuri had grown to learn what those words meant explicitly and he obliged, hoisting Viktor's hips up and drilling himself to the hilt. Viktor tossed his head back, crying out in joy. Tears pricked just behind his eyes, glittering in his eyelashes.

" _Vitya…_   _Vitya…_ You're so sexy, you feel _so good_ -"

Viktor came first, powerfully, messily, all over his stomach and thighs. Yuuri held Viktor close when he followed suit, shooting his seed deep into Viktor's pulsing tightness.

Yuuri pulled out after they came back down to earth, kissing Viktor sweetly on the lips. In reply, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck to keep him there longer, deepening the kiss, and when they separated Yuuri dropped next to Viktor, pulling him close and kissing his shoulder. Viktor closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, placing his hand over Yuuri's which rested over his wildly beating heart. Their wedding rings touched, making a gentle sound to pierce the comfortable, sated silence.

Everything was perfect. There was only one issue.

Yuuri was still hard.

.

.

.

"Yuuri, are you unsatisfied when we have sex?"

Yuuri glanced up at Viktor with round eyes, his mouth open and a spoonful of curry just inches from his bottom row of teeth. His glasses slipped an inch down his nose, and in a flurry his face flushed crimson.

"W-why would you ask that…?" Yuuri choked out, setting down his spoon, his shoulders going rigid. "Oh god, am I… Am I doing something wrong, or...?"

Viktor laughed airily, his chin resting in his palm, his own plate of curry barely touched and currently cast aside. "No, nothing like that. You're amazing, Yuuri, don't worry." He sighed. "I'm asking because whenever we have sex, it always seems like you want more. I want to be sure that I'm giving you what you need."

Yuuri stared at Viktor from across the small table as though he's just been proposed to all over again. Slowly, he pulled himself together and set his hands on the table. "It's not that I'm unsatisfied. It's not that _at all_. Being with you is incredible, in every sense of the word." Yuuri paused and chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes dropping to the plate of curry like he was trying to solve a difficult crossword.

"But…?" Viktor gently urged.

Yuuri's face tinged pink in humiliation. "Uhm… There's absolutely nothing unsatisfying about what we do, but… Well…" He covered his face in his hands. "It doesn't always… _go down_." He sounded so miserable, Viktor couldn't help but grin in apology.

"Your hard-on?" he asked, clarifying.

Yuuri nodded, whining pathetically into his hands.

Viktor chuckled into his palm. "That's the _opposite_ of a problem, really," he mused.

Yuuri peeked at him between his fingers. "It's a problem when it isn't normal," he pointed out shamefully.

"Yuuri," Viktor reached across the table to take Yuuri's hand in his, offering him a reassuring smile, "there is nothing abnormal about it, either. I've told you before you have impressive stamina." He winked charmingly. "That goes for more than just skating, it seems."

Yuuri offered a sideways grin in return, the humiliation fading from his features. "I used to think it was just because I was pent-up. I focused so hard on skating that I didn't make much time for anything else, so when I actually got around to… relief... " He cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses awkwardly. "Well, you get the idea."

"I do," Viktor answered with a smile. "However, this brings me back to my question. In some form, you're unsatisfied, yes?"

Yuuri didn't answer, and Viktor knew it was because he absolutely couldn't deny it.

"Right. So, if your heightened stamina is the issue, I have no reservations about accommodating that." Viktor's eyes sparkled. "After all, we're married now, aren't we? We have to make sure to tell each other what we want."

Yuuri's mouth fell open and his face screwed up in frantic determination. "No no _no_ , I can't ask that kind of thing from you!" he exclaimed, waving his free hand in the air. Viktor perked a brow, a small pout on his lips.

"Why not?"

Yuuri's jaw clenched seriously. "Because... " his next words were hushed, "I have a feeling that if you give me permission to keep going, I seriously won't be able to stop."

Viktor's pants were immediately tight around his crotch. He somehow remained composed, bowing his head as though delivering a prayer. "That is a sacrifice I'm willing to make," he said, stone-faced.

"I'm serious!" Yuuri scolded, but his lips were twitching into a smile. "I don't want to do anything you don't like. I don't want to… push you too far. Or hurt you." He almost visibly shuddered. " _Especially_ hurt you. I would never forgive myself."

Viktor watched Yuuri's downcast expression and noted how worried he looked. It was adorable. His words were so sincere, and Viktor's heart squeezed painfully. Viktor leaned across the table and touched the pads of his fingers to Yuuri's face, brushing over his lips.

"Yuuri, listen to me very closely." He waited until Yuuri met his eyes and held his gaze fiercely. "I'm not as fragile as you're imagining. There is nothing you could ever do to hurt me. I trust you completely, and I want to make you feel good." His expression softened into something vaguely sluttish. "You know, we have a rare day off tomorrow, so there's no need to wake up early. We have all night, just you and me." He traced his upper lip with his tongue, just to drive the point home. "How many times do you think you could take me in a row?"

.

.

.

Viktor's hands were tangled in his own hair, his eyes shut tight, his lips parted to issue a string of pants and moans. Yuuri was between his legs sucking his dick like a porn star before they'd even gotten their clothes all the way off, and Viktor couldn't be more eager. Yuuri pushed Viktor's inner thighs open and devoured him to the hilt, his nose brushing silver pubic hair. Viktor could tell that Yuuri wanted to bring him to orgasm quickly, unmercifully, and Viktor knew why. He was trying to take the edge off so they could _really_ last.

Viktor's heart is in his throat when he comes, his first - but oh god, not last - orgasm of the night.

.

.

.

Yuuri's cock was so hard inside of him, Viktor thought he might melt.

It felt hotter than usual, hot and swollen, rubbing Viktor's inner depths as Yuuri pumped his length teasingly in and out of Viktor's slicked-up hole. The pace was slow, sensual, winding Viktor's arousal up in his stomach into an aching knot.

"Yuuri… _God_ , Yuuri…"

Viktor's ankle was perched on Yuuri's shoulder, his hands balled in the sheets, the back of his head pressed hard into the pillows as Yuuri opened him up, sliding in slow, striking deeply. Even though Yuuri had already sucked his dick, he was getting hard again, his cock twitching against his thigh.

" _Shit…_ Gonna… _haah_ , I'm gonna…" Yuuri choked through half-gritted teeth. Viktor could feel Yuuri's cock swelling inside, threatening its first load of the night. Viktor wanted it, he wanted it more than words could express. He tightened around Yuuri's penetrating length, tilting his hips to sink Yuuri's cock deeper. Yuuri choked out a groan.

"Do it, fill me up, _ahh_ , don't hold back," Viktor pleaded.

Yuuri gripped Viktor's ankle and pushed against him, forcing Viktor's knee up to his chest. Viktor gasped, Yuuri's cock striking ever deeper. Pleasure lanced through Viktor's body. He gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles bleached white. Yuuri jutted into him, steadily losing his composure, his balls drawing up tightly against Viktor's ass with each slick pump. He turned his head to lay open-mouthed kisses to Viktor's calf, his cock throbbing so hard inside that Viktor's inner muscles strained to accommodate him.

Yuuri came hard, his body tensing, his mouth opening to release a deep, breathy gasp. Viktor groaned weakly as he felt his husband shoot his load inside, his insides tightening reflexively around the throbbing organ. He almost thought he could feel something like a phantom orgasm just from the familiar sensation, though he knew he wouldn't be so easily roused after the earlier blowjob.

Yuuri slumped forward to catch his breath, though he wasn't nearly as winded as Viktor. He laid a trembling hand on Viktor's heaving chest, kissing him lazily, mapping a trail from Viktor's lips to his jaw. Viktor closed his eyes, letting out an appreciative groan.

"Viktor…" Yuuri's voice was low and gravelly, his teeth grazing the bend of Viktor's neck, "Is it really okay to keep going?" His cock stirred inside of Viktor, still rock hard, still eager. The feeling of Yuuri's semen trickling slowly out of his stretched hole made Viktor shiver, and he grabbed Yuuri's chin in his hand, yanking his face up so that their eyes could meet.

"I'll say this once, Yuuri. Give me everything you've got. Don't stop even if I _beg for you to_."

Something dark and lustful flickered behind Yuuri's eyes. He grabbed Viktor's hand and carefully slid out of him, his cock bobbing between his thighs, still beautifully hard, glistening with semen and lube. He kept a firm, possessive grip on Viktor's ankle.

"Turn around and stick your ass up." Yuuri ordered in a low voice.

.

.

.

" _Ngh_ … _Ahn_ … Y-Yuuri-"

It was so wet. So wet and loud. Semen and lube dribbled down Viktor's trembling inner thighs, squelching lewdly as Yuuri pounded into him from behind, a hand fisted firmly in Viktor's soft hair, keeping his back arched and his ass pointed up for a smoother entry. Viktor's knees dug hard into the mattress, his elbows shaking under the pressure of Yuuri's onslaught.

Yuuri smoothed his hand down Viktor's spine, fingernails lovingly scratching red paths across the pale skin and he leaned forward, his tense abdomen pressing hard into the top of Viktor's pillowy ass. Viktor let out a pitiful gasp, Yuuri's cock finding new depth inside him, striking hot against his prostate. Viktor's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, his entire body convulsing in pleasure. Yuuri's hands found anchorage on Viktor's hips, grinding against that elusive spot, covering Viktor's body with his own and breathing wildly next to his ear.

"T-there, huh?" he asked hotly, licking the arch of Viktor's ear. Viktor couldn't reply. His body was wracked in pleasure, his mind floating somewhere very far away as Yuuri pistoned into him with fervor. "So Viktor feels good… _there…_ ahh… then I'll make sure… to give this spot lots of attention…"

Lights exploded behind Viktor's eyes, unbridled pleasure building up in his stomach and loins. His cock bobbed against the sheets, Yuuri pounding into him so hard his elbows buckled and sent his upper half crashing into the sheets. Viktor took the bedsheets between his teeth, moaning shamelessly into the soft waves of cotton. Yuuri hiked Viktor's hips up and knocked his thighs farther apart with his knee, driving his throbbing cock into Viktor's stretched depths with methodical relentlessness. Viktor couldn't remember how words worked. Every inch of his body Yuuri touched burned in pleasure, igniting a wistful fire in his gut that threatened to shake him apart.

One more pump was all it took. Viktor screamed and came hard into the sheets, his vision flickering, his consciousness threatening to slip away. Yuuri groaned from the sensation of Viktor clenching tightly around him. He pulled out of Viktor's twitching hole, stroking himself only a few times to unload on Viktor's ass and back, his second load of the night dripping down Viktor's reddened ass cheeks and pooling at the base of his spine. Viktor fell limp into the sheets, his entire body prostrate from exhaustion, his breath harsh and uneven. His hole was still leaking a mixture of lube and Yuuri's semen, and in the aftermath he could feel a tight soreness around the edges. He realized hazily that he'd never had sex twice in a row before - admittedly, he'd never had a partner that could get it up again that quickly.

Behind him, Yuuri ran a soothing hand over his ass and thighs, pausing to thumb over Viktor's twitching hole. Viktor's breathing hitched. It couldn't be…. So soon? After they'd gone twice in a row…? Viktor didn't have time to marvel before he felt Yuuri's thumb push inside of him, probing his sore insides. Viktor couldn't move. He only managed a broken moan.

"You look so sexy covered in my come," Yuuri mused possessively, repositioning himself and causing the bed to dip with the effort. "I could get addicted to seeing you like this." He gently slid his hand under Viktor's hips and turned him on his side as Viktor couldn't currently manage it by himself, hooking Viktor's leg over his shoulder. Yuuri lined up the tip of his flushed cock with Viktor's aching hole, teasing the wet outer ring of muscle. Viktor mewled weakly. His shattering orgasm had left him completely at Yuuri's mercy, unable to contribute to what was happening in any way. As he began to sluggishly regain clarity and feeling in his limbs, he couldn't believe how mentally stimulated he still was. The whole situation was arousing in ways he couldn't have possibly anticipated.

"I'm coming inside again, Viktor," Yuuri offered as his only means of preparation before pushing the bulbous head of his cock inside, the third entry impossibly smooth. Viktor could only gasp as his abused hole accepted Yuuri's cock eagerly inside again.

Viktor blearily wondered how many times he would be taking this cock before the sun came up.

.

.

.

Turns out, being screwed incessantly for hours on end gave one the distinct feeling of being heavily intoxicated.

Viktor's hips were rutting hard against the bed under Yuuri's weight, his cock pressed up against his thigh. Yuuri was pressing into him from behind, his hands spreading Viktor's ass cheeks as he fucked into him. Viktor's face was stuffed into the pillows, stray moans and gasps escaping his lips as it continued.

He'd never known sex could feel like this. He was helpless and exhausted, his muscles looser for it, but his hips were numb and his hole was sore and rubbed raw. They'd only taken a break for water, and then Yuuri had mounted him immediately after, giving him no time to rest.

It was like a switch had been flipped and Yuuri had turned into an animal.

Viktor might have been able to appreciate the erotism of that idea if he was currently capable of thought, which of course he wasn't.

"Ahh~ look at this," Yuuri spread Viktor's ass with his thumbs, opening the twitching, swollen hole that he was thrusting into. A dull pain shot through Viktor's ass and hips, and he trembled. "This spot has become so red, and so wet… It's so sexy, Vitya. It's so lewd."

Viktor groaned, babbling incoherently in Russian. Among the words he thought he said were _more_ , _harder_ and _please god please_ , though what he was pleading for was a mystery to the both of them. Before he could register what was happening, Yuuri was turning him over and pulling his waist closer to the center of the bed, slipping back into his hot pucker. Viktor tilted his head back, tears clouding his already cloudy vision.

Yuuri leaned over him, holding Viktor's legs tightly under the knees. "What would the world think of Viktor Nikiforov- _ahh_ \- if they could see you like this?" Yuuri asked breathlessly, rocking his hips against Viktor's thighs in wet slaps. Viktor could barely hear him. His voice was running on it's own, moaning and pleading, begging for release or mercy he wasn't sure.

"Fortunately… haah- I'm the only one who gets to see you like this," Yuuri continued, giving Viktor exactly what he wanted. "This sight is mine."

Viktor had no idea he could orgasm without ejaculating, but here he was.

.

.

.

Viktor was nestled in Yuuri's lap in the armchair beside the window, hugging him tightly, his face pressed into Yuuri's neck. His ass was flush with Yuuri's thighs, Yuuri's hands holding his hips while he teasingly rotated his own. Viktor groaned mindlessly, a thin trickle of drool sliding down his chin. Yuuri snapped his hips up, his cock laying claim in Viktor's sloppy insides, earning him a weak moan next to his ear as Viktor shook and trembled from the sensation. Their bodies were slick with sweat and come, burning hot as their chests rubbed against each other. Yuuri nipped at Viktor's ear, sliding his hands to Viktor's ass and squeezing hard.

"How many times have I been inside you tonight?" Yuuri purred, his voice betraying just how dry his throat was. They were badly in need of another water break. Viktor's throat was sore from screaming and the constant pull of air into an open mouth, so he could certainly sympathize.

"N-not… sure…" he choked, dissolving into whimpering moans when Yuuri ground his hips up, stirring his cock into Viktor's smoldering tunnel. "I've… lost count…"

"It's… _ah_ \- unbelievable..." Yuuri groaned, picking up Viktor's hips only to bring them back down again. "...how much I desire you. How much I _want_ you. I seriously can't stop… I just want more of you…" Yuuri pulled Viktor's hips down and bucked his own hips up, his engorged dick striking the sweet spot deep inside. Viktor's head snapped up and his eyes glazed over, lips parted, spit wet on his lips. It wasn't even pleasure anymore. It was an invariable mixture of pain and arousal that had become more mentally stimulating than physical, though his limp cock still twitched weakly against Yuuri's stomach. Viktor's body was getting used to this - to being used exclusively to bring Yuuri pleasure and provide a place to plant his seed. In his altered state of mind, he wondered if life would be the same now that he knew what it was like to be Yuuri's cock-sleeve.

Yuuri covered Viktor's open mouth with his, kissing him deeply, flicking his tongue against Viktor's weary moans as he fucked into him more insistently. Viktor could do nothing but hang on to Yuuri's shoulders as his lover thrust into him a final time, filling up his already soaked insides with thick ropes of his come. Viktor melted from the sensation, his body going limp and slumping against Yuuri's chest. Yuuri hugged him close, hissing through his teeth, his muscles intermittently tensing from the aftershocks.

They rested for several blissful moments. Yuuri's dick was finally softening, giving Viktor's raw insides much-needed relief. He hurt, he hurt _so_ much, but it was the most satisfying pain Viktor had ever known. Still - he needed to pee, he needed water and no matter how much he'd enjoyed the night's events, he was glad that Yuuri had finally seemed to run out of steam purely for the sake of his aching body. As he struggled to regain feeling and strength to his limbs, Yuuri leaned over the side of the armchair and grabbed a half-empty bottle of water, twisted the cap off with his thumb and gently offered it to Viktor's lips.

"Here, you need water," Yuuri said, his voice carrying a note of apology. It seemed the Yuuri Viktor knew was back with him, finally. Viktor eyed the bottle but made no move toward it, issuing a weak chuckle.

"Not sure… I can even hold the bottle... in all honesty," he panted, and he meant it. Yuuri was silent for a decisive moment before placing the bottle to his own lips, taking a sizable gulp of water into his mouth. The bottle was haphazardly set aside and without a word Yuuri grabbed Viktor's chin, pressing their lips together. Viktor whimpered in surprise, not having expected it, and groaned a moment later when cool water suddenly flooded into his mouth and over his tongue. He accepted it without question, angling his head to let the refreshing liquid trickle down his sore throat. Yuuri's hands supported Viktor's head, fingers curling around the back of his neck.

As Viktor swallowed the last of the water Yuuri offered him, he appreciatively moaned into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri pulled away, holding Viktor's face in his hands. Viktor's flushed lips were still parted, the very last of the water rolling over his lips and chin. Yuuri's cock - having previously gone soft - twitched to life inside of Viktor. The unexpected sensation caused Viktor to jolt forward, yelping in surprise. Yuuri folded his arms behind Viktor's back, locking him firmly in his lap as his cock grew slowly back to its full, erect size. Viktor choked out a gasp, squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Yuuri around the neck with trembling arms.

"A-again…?" he whimpered unbelievingly, his coherency abandoning him, "Yuuuuuri… I'll break, I'll s-seriously break…"

In reply, Yuuri snapped his hips up, thrusting himself roughly into Viktor's ravaged hole. Viktor's vision flickered and he let out a pitiful keen.

"A little more," Yuuri moaned deliriously, kissing his shoulder, "Just a little more."

.

.

.

When Viktor opened his eyes, the sensation that greeted him made him thank his lucky stars he didn't skate competitively anymore.

When the pain hit him full force, Viktor groaned, his brow pinching together in discomfort. His whole body was stiff, tingly and uncooperative. Viktor lay completely still for several moments, his brain quickly trying to take stock of the damage. He was sore inside and out, but the source of the blossoming pain was in his ass and hips, surprising him not one iota. His fuzzy mind revisited the events of the previous night, and despite the pain, Viktor's lips pulled into a smile, and then a chuckle. Then another groan, because the chuckle _hurt_ , oh lord it hurt.

"Viktor…?" A sheepish voice called from the doorway, and then creaking footsteps hurried into the room, stopping at the bedside. Viktor squinted up at the bespectacled man now hovering over him.

"Mm~ Morning, Yuuri."

"Viktor!" Yuuri looked distinctly as though he wanted to hug him, but refrained. His face was screwed up in a mixture of worry and relief. "Are you okay? I wanted to let you sleep as much as you needed to, but… I got worried around noon, so then I thought about waking you up, just to be sure you were really okay, but I also wanted to let you rest so I ran to the store and got some medicine, uhm," Yuuri brandished a plastic bag and set it on the bed, rummaging through it. "Here, this is some kind of cream? It's for wounds, I think? I don't think I saw any blood last night, but I mean why not just be extra sure, right?"

"Yuuri."

"And this is cough medicine, I'm not really sure why I bought it but honestly at this point during the trip, I was pretty much in full-panic mode."

"Y _uuuu_ ri."

"Oh, and I also made breakfast! Er… Lunch, maybe. It's ready whenever you are, and I'll bring it straight to you, so don't even _think_ about getting up to-"

Viktor snatched Yuuri's hand in his, the bottle of cough medicine tumbling from Yuuri's fingers and back into the bag. Viktor drew Yuuri's hand to his lips, kissing his wedding band. "Calm down, love. _Deep_ breaths." Yuuri's lower lip trembled, and he dropped to his knees beside the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm just…" Yuuri sandwiched Viktor's hand between his. "I went _way_ overboard last night and I just want to be sure you're alright."

Viktor painstakingly sat up, Yuuri rushing to assist the effort, propping up pillows behind Viktor's back. Once he was situated, Viktor chuckled and reached up to fuss with Yuuri's fringe. "I'm fine, Yuuri. Remember, I _told_ you to go overboard. I gave you expressed permission." He blew an amused whistle through his lips. "And _boy_ , did you deliver."

Yuuri groaned, laying his head on Viktor's shoulder. "I'm _so sorry_."

Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri's head, trying hard not to laugh. This boy. This beautiful man beside him, apologizing and impulsively buying cough medicine was somehow the same frenzied, dominant male who had exhausted him to the breaking point the night before. The thought of it was delightfully thrilling.

"No more apologizing," Viktor mock-ordered.

"Sor- Uhm, right." Yuuri laughed awkwardly. "It's hard not to worry, after all I put you through last night."

Viktor glanced at Yuuri with upturned brows and an imploring grin. "Did you enjoy yourself? Did it feel good?"

Yuuri nodded almost guiltily, his cheeks tinted rose. "Y-yeah." He swallowed. "It felt so incredible, I completely lost all control." He touched Viktor's face gently, absently swiping some silver hair away from his eyes. "Did it… feel good for you? Or…"

Viktor beamed warmly at him. "I'm afraid I might have liked it too much, actually. Perhaps I'm more perverted than I originally thought I was."

"Really?" Yuuri almost seemed to breathe an internal sigh of relief.

"Mm." Viktor grinned darkly. "There is something really erotic about being your possession for the night. I felt like a living sex doll, existing only to submit to your carnal whims."

The stare Yuuri was leveling him shot a chill up Viktor's spine. He almost thought he'd flipped that switch again when suddenly Yuuri took Viktor's hands in his own, squeezing them in determination. There were stars in his eyes.

"If I hadn't already married you, I would marry you again _so hard_." Yuuri declared seriously. Viktor couldn't stifle a laugh. Yuuri laughed with him, pressing a kiss to the top of his hand. "Are you sure you're alright, though? Is there anything I can do for you, anything you need right now?"

Viktor grinned. "I'm plenty sore, but I'm fairly sure I'll survive." He leaned back into the pillows, shifting his shoulders until he was comfortable. "I _am_ pretty hungry though, now that you mention it. Should we eat together in bed today?"

Yuuri smiled back, standing up. "Sure. I'll be right back, okay? It's all ready to go, I just need to get it on a tray."

"Hurry back." Viktor purred as his husband hurried out of the room to the kitchen. He watched him go until he was out of sight, sighed airily, and shut his eyes.

Viktor knew everything there was to know about Katsuki Yuuri. Even so, Yuuri somehow managed to keep surprising him each and every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more smut of these two in my life, so take this smut fic. The last episode is in 3 days and I am NOT ready I repeat, NOT READY.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。


End file.
